guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monk Norn armor
All the armor images added in for the Male set, sans headgear. (Headgear's a scalp design, and the wearer has hair, so he opted out of buying it.) We'll need a baldy to come through later perhaps and upload images of that. Big thanks to to Reprieve Me for letting me take screenshots of his armor, in multiple colors and everything. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:06, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :We need a "Hide Hair" option ^^ Just like a cape, or headgear! --84.24.206.123 08:21, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, and they can call the options "Shave" and "Grow Back". :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:44, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::My monky is bald and i got this armor with headpieces: a Norn Woad and a Highlander Woad if you are interested=) I can also buy the other headgears once i can play teh game again:D IGN: Peace Will Find You 89.132.55.160 10:19, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Thank you for your pictures Peace Will Find You. The page has been updated with the headgear you provided. --Panda :::::No problem. Btw, they both costed 5 ink and 5 rolls of vellum aqnd 10 plat:) 89.132.55.160 14:37, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::The headpiece shown in these pictures aren't the norn scalp design thingies. The female has a Highlander Woad. Actually, I couldn't find the norn scalp design anywhere on wiki. Themann 11:50, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::IMO, this is the best looking Monk armor of GW:EN --[[User:NeHoMaR|'NeHoMaR']] 09:58, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::: /agree 12.175.211.39 12:19, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::: totally agree all the other armours look like crap for monk in Gwen--Bulletproof Monk Li lol this monk armor for the head sort of makes the monk looking like a clown,--- Bulletproof Monk Li It looks warm71.222.37.117 22:53, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Looks toasty in there...he would give good hugs in this armor...--Manbeast15 23:08, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::LOL, you'd be surprised how true that is. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| 'Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đ'ēŗāķō.'>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 16:00, 5 September 2007 (CDT) The male version of this armor looks like he was dressed by his mother, extremely concerned for the chilling temperature outside. -Wang 01:21, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Armor Pictures Did some pictures get lost or was it always only half done? I thought it was complete and now that I bought the armor myself I see missing screenshots. Well I added the female monk components for now. --Birchwooda Treehug 23:32, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :I think some pictures got lost, I could have sworn I uploaded front and back images for male. I'll dig through the screenshots I still have and see if I've got what's missing. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:44, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Back when I first took then screencaps, we didn't post front AND back component images, so I never took the back images on that. The guy I was screencapping had hair as well, so he never bothered getting the scar pattern (didn't like the woads either). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:47, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Can someone sort this plz? Someone has replaced pics with April fools ones can someone that knows how revert it please. 10:00, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Mendel changed it back a while ago, but it takes a while for all the pages to get updated. It should be back to normal later. --Macros 10:09, 2 April 2009 (UTC)